Una salida
by Midori BlackSin
Summary: Spoilers Stargazer. Porque, más que nada, la Cruz Negra representaba para Raquel una salida a todos los problemas que la atormentaban. Raquel!centric. Viñeta.


**Una salida

* * *

**

Disclaimer: Los personajes y todo lo que reconozcan son propiedad de Claudia Gray.

Summary: [Spoilers Stargazer] Porque, más que nada, la Cruz Negra representaba para Raquel una salida a todos los problemas que la atormentaban. Raquel!centric. Viñeta.

**Nota:** Si! Otro fic de Raquel, creo que tengo algo con esta chica, que llama a mi inspiración tan fácilmente… Ni modo, me gusta mucho este fandom. Ojala sea de su agrado.

_&._

Todavía me sentía algo extraña, y completamente segura de no haber digerido todos los hechos de este día.

Pero nadie puede culparme, seguramente todos los alumnos humanos que lograron escapar de Medianoche aun se sienten aturdidos.

Aturdida. Aturdida y entumecida, así puedo describirme ahora mismo.

Pero también llena de energía, y feliz. Porque puedo decir que estoy feliz.

Y profundamente emocionada.

Cuando la alarma de incendios sonó, mientras yo trataba de conciliar el sueño, recuerdo haber saltado de mi cama, literalmente, y salir de la habitación viendo a todos correr con el miedo escrito en sus caras. Recuerdo que los seguí afuera, totalmente desorientada. Y con el miedo surgiendo dentro de mi misma.

Pero lo peor de todo fue salir de la Academia y encontrarme con aquella imagen horrible: la señora Bethany, que creía no podía ser más aterradora, bebiéndose la sangre de una desconocida.

Estoy segura de que podría haberme desplomado tranquilamente de no haber visto a Bianca atrás mío, acompañada por aquel mismo chico del año anterior: Lucas Ross.

Ninguno parecía sorprendido por descubrir que la señora Bethany no era más que un vampiro sediento de sangre que acaba de asesinar a una mujer a unos pocos metros nuestro.

Pero en esos momentos no había tiempo para grandes preguntas.

Los sucesos después de que echara a correr junto a ellos, no queriendo enfrentarnos a las autoridades, fueron un tanto confusos y extraños.

Luego de que la supuesta hermana de Balthazar (quien luego me entere era otro vampiro más del edificio) intentara cerrarnos el paso y que Lucas la estampara contra un enorme árbol, atravesándola con una rama, pensé que no podría contemplar algo más sanguinario en mi vida.

¿Es que no había nada ni nadie normal en Medianoche? ¿Nadie era lo que decía ser?

¿Qué sigue? ¿Ahora Bianca va a confesarme que es un vampiro también? Vamos, al menos puedo contar con ella en eso, no tiene las características de uno. No es más que una pobre chica que fue el juguete de un par de vampiros aburridos, al parecer.

Algo así como una versión retorcida del juego de la casita. Pero con el muñeco de verdad.

Nos subimos a una furgoneta un tanto maltratada. Yo me había sentido de lo más extraña y desorientada allí, rodeada de desconocidos heridos por la batalla que se había librado en mi antiguo Internado.

La _Cruz Negra_, como se llama su organización, no es más que la oportunidad perfecta para mí. Para huir lejos de mi pasado, de los problemas que me han torturado desde siempre, un forma de empezar desde cero. Y haciendo algo realmente útil: destruyendo a aquellas criaturas malvadas y crueles cuyo pasatiempo número uno es asesinar a los miembros de nuestra especie.

Y yo no tengo miedo de morir, menuda estupidez pensar eso.

No puedo de ninguna manera dejar pasar lo que se presenta ante mis ojos, entrenaré y me explotaré al máximo para poder ser parte de la Cruz Negra.

Además estaré con Bianca, con ella y con Lucas. Porque son como un solo ente.

¿Acaso puede esto ser más perfecto?

Sé que Eduardo, el cabecilla supongo, pondrá pegas para que pueda formar oficialmente parte de la acción, pero le demostraré que puedo llegar a ser de gran utilidad, y no solo un estorbo en el camino.

Yo me siento en la total capacidad de arriesgarlo todo, "un compromiso total" tal como había dicho Eduardo.

Yo puedo ofrecérselos, sin pensar en ellos siquiera.

Porque la _Cruz Negra_ es una salida. Una salida a todo el infierno que fue mi vida antes de que esto pasara.


End file.
